


Morning Cuddles are “Normal”

by minniebingsu



Series: When Friends are More Than Just Friends [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daehwi is in love, Deephwi, Fluff, Just 2 little cowards at the moment, Just Friends, M/M, jinhwi, jinyoung is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniebingsu/pseuds/minniebingsu
Summary: Just best friends cuddling on their free day.





	Morning Cuddles are “Normal”

The sound of Jisung and Minhyun’s voices is what Daehwi heard the moment he woke up coming from the slightly ajar door. As he opened his eyes he is welcomed by his small faced best friend who is right in front of him. What shocked him is that he doesn’t remember sleeping beside him nor Jinyoung falling asleep beside him. What he does remember is that before they went to bed they were watching a movie. Jinyoung noticed Daehwi was already falling asleep he decided to stop the movie and lay Daehwi down properly on his bed. “Daehwi, you’re falling asleep. Let’s continue this tomorrow night.” Daehwi just nodded to Jinyoung. “Okay then, good night.” Jinyoung said and kissed Daehwi’s forehead.

Daehwi remembered that clearly, Jinyoung kissing his forehead. Kisses and cuddles were normal to them, even the members said so. But, Daehwi can’t help but feel butterflies in his tummy right now. He couldn’t take the feeling, he was getting embarrassed for some reason and he wanted to get out of that state. Daehwi tried to remove Jinyoung’s arm that was wrapped around his tiny waist but as soon as he did and tried to sit down, Jinyoung pulled him back into a deeper hug. “Where do you think you’re going?” Jinyoung asked him. “It’s morning, I was just getting out of bed.” Daehwi replied. “Let’s sleep more, we don’t have any schedules today.” Jinyoung hugged Daehwi tighter. Daehwi liked cuddling with Jinyoung and Jinyoung liked it too but again he was feeling things and he couldn’t explain them. “But Hyung, I think Minhyun hyung needs help in preparing breakfast.” Daehwi said faintly since his head was buried on Jinyoung’s chest. “What did you say?” Jinyoung asked. Daehwi lifted his head to looked at Jinyoung straight in the eye “I said, Minhyun hyung might need help in preparing breakfast.” He said in a higher and slightly irked tone. “Well, he isn’t calling for help right now, isn’t he?” Jinyoung teased Daehwi more. “Ughhh.” Daehwi replied while burying his head back on Jinyoung’s chest. “See, we should sleep more.” Jinyoung said while wiggling Daehwi in his arms. “How can I sleep if you’re wiggling me?!” Daehwi now vexed slightly pushed Jinyoung away and faced his back at him. Jinyoung didn’t say anything, he just inched closer and hugged Daehwi from the back. Daehwi and Jinyoung sighed in unison. “I really mean it. We should rest more. We’ve been on tour for the past 2 months.“ Jinyoung said softly. Daehwi just closed his eyes and decided to enjoy his and his best friend’s quality time together.

They just stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Minhyun finally called Daehwi to help him prepare breakfast. Daehwi somewhat got annoyed but he had no choice because Minhyun finally did call him. Daehwi got up and when he turned around to look at Jinyoung, he was already asleep. Daehwi smiled. He always thought Jinyoung looked really handsome and cute while sleeping. Daehwi couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him. So he did. He slowly lowered himself and kissed Jinyoung on the cheek. Before he exited their room he looked at his best friend once again and smiled. Daehwi could only see Jinyoung’s back. Jinyoung was awake. Sadly Daehwi couldn’t see Jinyoung’s big smile and pink cheeks. Jinyoung also did feel the butterflies in his tummy way longer than Daehwi and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my short fic! feel free to talk to me @ecstahwi on twt :>


End file.
